The Goth Games
by MaliceNocturne
Summary: A pare of twines is chosen 2 be N da Hunger Gaems!
1. Chapter 1

Chaper 1 - N2Duckions

Dark gr3ttinz! My nam is Anastasia Eden Immortal Deadwood and eye have a twine sister named Amathyst Storm Nevermore Deadwood. I 2 skool with my siste0R. We live in District 666, witchh iz noon 4 haveng the sexiest Goth ppl evor! Some really old people aren't Goths, but the young peeplz R.

My twin and I do everything 2gether (no, not that, you perv!). We both have blake hair, but I have cheery red streaks and she has dark purple steaks. We love hot goths, but I am into dudes and Amathyst is l3zbain. That's cool tho and we dunt judg. We also love c00l music like like Price Da Veil and and Black Veil Bids.

Soon, it is tim for th rapping. That's when al of the boys and boyz from all the districts go into the centreral squarw of the distinct and they take our blod to who we are and then our names go into a bowel ( I wish I cold drank all of that blood cuz I am vampyric). If our nam is chooen, then are snet to th gam. Der iz some fiting and they just added a musix compatitan. Amathyts and me is sure to win cuz we has amazeing vices!

After skull we went to are housy. Our mum and ded were there waisting for us.

"Don't furget the Reeping Dey is 2morrow! U hav to get ready earl in the mourning (so goth, rite?)" my mum seds.

Me and Amathyst look at each othr and sigh in a gothik way. "We no mom. We ain't stoopid!" I said dark n broding. We wnet to our roms and gost ready for sleeping.

End of Chapter 1*


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2- Da Ripping!

(Author's Note: I hop you all like my storey! Itz my fist storey abut the HG!)

It was dth mourning of th raeping! I lie in my bad, thinning. My twine sister, Amathyst, has her one room, seperates. I got up and took a shoower and put my hair on up inyp a Gothic stylez. I dressed myself. Into a beatuful gothic black dress wit red croset. Wgen I steeped into the hall, I saw my sister and she relly loked like my twine! She was wereing tha same dress as me, accept her croset was drak blue. I hav my nos pierced and my belle botton. Amathyts has her lipz peirced twic lik snakbits! It s hard 2 believe that thar is someone who loks as gorgus and gothe as me! I alzo wore a large gothic kross neclice, even tho I am not Cristian. My twine and I are Wyccan.

We mde are way to the kitten, and we sit down n hav cofee and toats and jam. (Goths luv cofee) Our mum and ded were there, they ar guths too. They are alwyz were black. They are odschol guth and really lik the Crue and spome punk 2.

"God luk, girls!" our mum and ded gave us hugs and kisses and we sed godbye to them and heeding out the dor and into the stret in frunt of are housy. There wear many peple out and heeded into the squarw. A sae of blak clothes and gothis hare colour. blak, blue, cheery red, drak green, and evns a pink girl. Amathyst held my hands titely, even tho I am strate. It's ok cuz she's my twine. We walked tp a large table wher there was officals siting at and they scawled as they asked each goth kid for thir arem. Then they toke blod and used it 2 eyedentafy us. We then wnet over buy our frendz to wate for the choicing. Amathyst reaked over to kiss my lipz for luke. It's ok cuz she's my twine.

*tap* *tap* Somone taped on the macrophon. "Aham! Hey...everown pay fucking atancan!" we heerd a women's vice say over. We stoped kissing and loked up to c. It was...HER!

-End Chapert 2_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapten 3- We Getz Choosing! Oh noe!

We saw her, sanding in the stag. She was the mist beatiful gothic woman we hed ever scene! It was Evangeline Ember Everdark. She would do the choicing n alzo advice the chosnen ones. She was tal and thin, weering a gothic long dress and lace gaves. Her hare was all ggold...gold and shinny, lik a god coin or somthin. She commended all ther to list to her!

"Darks greting! It is raeping day and we will now strat." She reaked into th bowel and toke out a peace of piper. The iper wold have a nam on it. We wer scarred cuz we did kno weather it wood be us nams!

"Guyz cum fist!" Evangeline Everdark said into the macrphon. She grinded dark and mistervos. Sloly she opened the piper and steeped toford the macrohon. "Aham...for the dudes it is Kane Killer Talon!" A tal and skinney goth boy wearing spiky black hair and dress in black waked toford the stag. He climmed the steeps and reaked over to kiss Evangeline on the chek. "Thank you" sh esays.

Her hend reached into the bowel onc again and she toke out anuther piper. Her hends oened it, slow and delbert. "For the chicks, it is...Anastasia Eden Immortal Deadwood!" I stooped dead. Amathyst loked at me, sad and gothic. "No", she said, "you can leave me! Im yore twine!" Amathyst waked up with me. We cliimed onto the stag together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Da Copital!

Amathyst and me wear teh girlz from District 666. We both got to go becuz Amathyst is transgrinder. That means she use girl. Butt now she is a gurl.

We waited N a rome 4 are parents to cum say goodbuy. Our mom locked vary sid for some raison. She kept huggin' us and dad told us 2 when nd kill veryone. I was confuzzed since the gaems were about being Gofic, not killin' ppl.

Kane waited alone. He was uber sexoi but his parents didn't cum say bi to him for some season. I wundered why he didn't hav nyone to say bye 2. He walked by me and siad, "You biaches R ugly! I am gona kill U!" His personallity wuzn't very god but he was steel hot so it turned me on.

Then we wnet on a big, long train toi the Capital. Evangline was nice and we eight lots of gothic food like devil's food caek. A man told us we wud B going to a patry toinight. I was so excited.

The party was grate! Dey evan had a drunk so U could throu up and keep ateing everythin' thre. Amathyst drink it and ended up pucking on diz ugly ass preppy girl from District 2! I danced with Kane becuz he was hawt. He didn't say nothing to me da hohle tyme but I could tell he licked me a lot buy the way he was smelling at me.

After da pantry we went to a huge rom with a lot of cool looking foruntirure and got to meet da president of Panema! He is nammed President Fire. (Becuz Snow is lame and fire is Gothic!1) He told us we wold be drained by teh last games winners.

They are...Kateniss Everbean and Petta Mellurk!

****Enf ov Chaper 4****


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Preparing!

Da following mourning after the party I took a sower and dressed miself again. Their was a hug TV in teh bedrom witch I watched as I git reedy 4 the first day off taining. I put on a drak red top I licked becuz it looked lik blod. My genes were black and had lotz off silver beding on 'em. I wated to look rely sexoi for teh other tirbutes. Surely I looked maiorli gGothic! I mad sure my hare was straigt and died the nips blue. I was about 2 lave wehn the fone rang. I answered it to hear the most sexest vice eva!

"Hello. I am loking 2 speck to Amathyst." Petta said into my ear!

"Oh mi!" I squecked. "Diz is me. My nam is Anastia. I am ready 4 are first day of tanning!"

"Thats good to here." Petta reployed. He sunded so sexoi!

(Jobe Hutsersons plays him n Da moveis!)

In da hallWAY i saw my twine. She loked relay pretty. Her shit was tiht and it showed of her big bibs to veryone! Her pants looked just liek mine!

"Oh teh goddes sis! U look just like me!" I said N a surpursed wai.

"Tank U! We are twines, f curse we lok alik!" Amathyst Said.

"O! Guess what? Peeta caled mi hone this mourning!"

"Relay? Kateniss called mine and told me to met her n Da tarnigng room."

We taked about how sexy our traners were as we went to the training area.

The training area was really big. It had lot off tabels nd wuz filed wit other ppl. They were all so sexoi! Accept this one girl who was pink. It was teh sane gurl my twine got sick on at da poarty! I wuz aboot to kick her azz but just than a voice cam over the intercum. "Veryone plz find your trainers and get started with preporing!"

My twine puled on my arm. I turned and saw...THEM!

Kateniss was even sexoier than I knew. She was smilin' and her brad was over her sholder. Petta was drop dead gorgons and reminded me of how sexy he is in da moveis. He loked determined to help us ore something.

Kateniss asked Amathyst to show her what she cud do. (Not that way! But my sista wud lik dat!)

Petta took me to a stage. There wuz a bunch of drumms and gitars and knives and swords and stuff set up. I climbed onto the stag and loked 4 a macrophone. Petta expalned that da muzic compitation wuzznt a imortant as getin prepored to fgitht. I was confuzed.

"But we our going to find out how the sexist gothic ppl from da disticts are. Why is fighting important?" I assked.

"Well. . ." Petta mumbled, clarly afrid 3 tel me smomething. "Diz year they have added a new rule. The last tribute standing wins. To win, you have to be th last tribut alive."

That would meeen I would have to kill ppl! I kept thinking the poink gurl wud be the least Gothic and first person to die.

End of Chapter 5 +++


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 666- Training Hard

The training rom was still fool of people from all the districts trying out the differnet wepons to use to kill. There was all kinds of things lik knifes and big knifes and bows and shit. I didn't kno how to use enny of them things lik that. I watcheded Amathyst, my twine sister, pick u a really Goth looking thing called a battel ax. She swung it at a dummy. No, not a person dummy...a dummy dummy, lik for tranning! Duh. *rolls eyes in a Gothic way*

"Wow! Amathyst, that was really epically Gothic!" I said to her as the axen mad a direct hat on the Dummy. I didn't knows she was that strong. Amathyst smelled at me and flapped her long hair.

"Thanks, Anastasia! I lik this lik alot! Mebbe we can win at this two!1" She said bake to me.

"Hmmm...that is quit impressing." A vice to her. I locked over to see Kateniss Everbean. She stood rite behand my twine. witch she likked much. Kateniss reached around Amathyst and heled her swand better the battel ax. Her hands were on Amathyst's arms and I cold see Amathyst getting exited. "There, is not that batter?"

Petta watched and smilled. I think he was thoughting how mucho fun it mite be to be wi bot of them. I donot kno fro sure, it just looked lik that waz watt he wold be thinning aboat. He asked me if I kno how to used wepon? I shocked my head in a negotion way.

He piked up the bow and handed to me. "Kateniss is an axpert wit this. Maybe you can try?" I smiled sadly and gothic. My hands reached and took the bowel from him. It was lite to hold. I used an airow and amed at a Dummy. I closeted my eyes, tok a deep breathe, and fired it. It missed by a big way!

Kane laffed loudly. "You are so gonna dye! You stoopid bitch"1

"Fook off, you ugly fooker!" I shouted. He was not realli ugly at al. Kane waz fuckin hot and I would screw him rite her in front of everyone!1 Pett a said it was was okay. Kateniss came. Over to help me? She helped me hold the bowels correctly and shot it better. Amathyst clapped fro me and gave a sexy kiss. It's okay cause we air twines!

We practiced for too hores more. Then we went to launch and met Johannan. She was sexoy too. We eight lots of food: steak (rare and bloddy), poatoes wit everthing on it, salad, and relly big slics of Devil's fod cake! Yunny!

We went bok to are rooms and changed it Gothic cloths for a recaption. I dressed myself again in a black lacy top and tit jeans with raps all over to show my butt some. I spayed my hare with hot ink in my black hare. I put on skull earrings and whit makup, black eyelinear, and blod red lipstuck! I looked amazing, as did my twine!

***End Chapter 666****

AN: Plese reviu and giv feedblack!


	7. Update on my store

Update on my store!

Drak greetings to all of my reeders! I am going to paste the new chapter this weekend, I hop. I was very bussy recantly. I was very drak and depressed because my bf brake up with me. He was moving to NY and wanted to dat another gril. So, it has been very hrad on me.

I am seeing someone new. Well, actally a friend I have been friends with for like ever. Anyone, I will paste new soon. I think I will have more romactical in the store! Let me know. lease more reviews!

MaliceNocturne XX


End file.
